Reunion
by Mihael-Mello-Keehl
Summary: A simple high school reunion leads to the re-asking of a question waiting ten years for it's answer. SasuNaru SaiSaku


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Period. Nor do I own the song I got inspiration from.

This is an AU story... I was listening to_ High School Never Ends_ by Bowling for Soup and got the idea for this story... At least the beginning of it... This is Sasu-Naru and Sai-Saku, so... Enjoy I guess...

-----------

Not again. She hated this place. She knew most of the people there did as well. It was the ten year reunion of her high school class. The twenty-eight year old flipped her shoulder length pink hair from her face and shook her head. She looked around the gym with her aqua optics. She hadn't been home for ten years, so no one had seen her since graduation night. She scoffed as she saw how everyone was split into the same cliques they were in when they were still in high school. She looked for her friends and her ex-boyfriend whom she left after he asked her to marry him. It wasn't her choice to leave, her parents wanted her to go to a good college.

That's when she spotted them. The loud blonde was still as obnoxious as ever, but the raven-haired boy beside him was actually smiling. The rosette sighed and made her way over to them. "Hey..." Her voice was quiet and unsure. she bit her lip and adjusted her knee length strapless pink dress with the white bow in the back.

Her simple greeting was replied to by a hug from the blonde and a brotherly kiss on the forehead from the raven-haired male, causing her to smile, as if she never left. "Saku! You actually came back for the reunion! We were worried you wouldn't..." The blonde pouted.

She chuckled and shook her head. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Naru," she said softly. "It's not like I wanted to leave..." She bit her lip again and sighed, she wanted to ask where he was, but thought better of it. She smiled at the two. "So, anything I miss?"

"Loads," muttered the almost glowing pale boy, squeezing Naruto's hand slightly. Her aquamarine eyes caught the glimpse of a silver band around each of their left ring fingers. Sasuke nodded as Sakura's eyes lit up and her lips spread into a smile. "Yes. We're planning to go find a place and get married soon... But things aren't working out the way we've planned them so far..."

Sakura clapped slightly and hugged the two. "Oh, I'm so happy for the two of you!" She giggled slightly, pulling her white thin sweater up over her shoulders, the sleeves were long and almost covered her hands as well as her arms. "Were you just not going to tell me?" She teased.

Naruto sighed and bit his lip before grinning and then letting the expression fade away. "You kind of left us with no way of communicating with you..." He muttered.

"Oh yeah..." The rosette shook her head. "My mother thought you were bad influences and would try to keep from my studies... I'm a doctor now, a Pediatrician." She smiled slightly. "I've missed you all..."

Sasuke looked as if he were about to say something, but then stopped. Both of the males were looking past their pink-haired friend, their eyes uneasy. Their expressions caused her to turn around to be met with dull black eyes looking at her from behind long lashes. She gasped and her breath caught in her throat.

"S-Sai?" The simple one syllable name almost choked her and she back up a step. He was still as handsome as ever; he looked at her with such loss and longing it almost made her blush. Even a tiny blush would add color to her stark white face at that moment. She froze as he reached a hand out and touched her cheek softly.

The moment was tense as his hand rested on her soft, pale skin. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto moved even a millimeter as the four stood against the wall near the corner of the large gymnasium. That was their spot in high school as well, and no one messed with them. They knew if they messed with one, the whole group attacked, in a figurative sense... Sometimes.

"Sakura..." Whispered the man in front of her before he pulled her to him in a hug. "I thought you had gone for good... I was scared and lost and alone... I kept thinking that you would come back... And finally you did..." He held her close, sounding like a child who had lost his blanket or teddy bear.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him cautiously and then tightly hugged him. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. She felt tears sting her eyes and then just disappear. "I'm not leaving again... I finished school..."

Naruto and Sasuke let their breath out, watching the two, holding onto each others' hand.

Sakura looked at Sai as he stepped back and pulled that small black velvet box from his pocket. "I kept it..." He smiled weakly, as if he hadn't made that expression in years, which was probably the case. He knelt down and looked up. "You never answered me..." He smirked.

The rosette smiled and giggled slightly. "Sai... You're still the same." She pulled him back to his feet and kissed him.

"... Is that a yes?" The pallid boy smirked as the kiss was broken.

"What do you think?" Sakura smiled, chuckling and shaking her head as the small silver band with a pink stone in the shape of a heart was slipped onto her finger.

----------------

So, yeah, the end. Nothing more to see here. Buh-bye. R&R? Kthxbai.


End file.
